thatssoravenfandomcom-20200213-history
Raven Baxter
Raven Baxter was a psychic living in San Francisco. Her visions caused mayhem for her family and friends. Before Season 1 Sometime before her freshman year at Bayside High School, Raven attended Senorita Rodriguez's Spanish class with Chelsea. Season 1 Raven began her freshman year at Bayside High School with her best friends Eddie and Chelsea. Raven's ability to see the future caused mayhem and mischief while also doing good. Raven's vision causes her to back talk to a teacher named Mr. Petracelli, requiring her to dress up as her mother for a parent-teacher conference. Raven later had to choose between giving Eddie the answers to Senorita Rodriguez's Spanish test or let him fail. Raven later had to throw her brother Cory a birthday party when her parents got food poisoning. Raven then had deal with Cory's new friend Miles when her dad appeared on Wake Up, San Francisco. Then, her secret was put in jeopardy when a reporter named Serena caught Raven using her psychic powers who ended up convincing Serena otherwise. Later, Raven was paired with Ben Sturky for Ms. DePaulo's science project who has bad body odor. Then, Raven later helped Chelsea run for class president against Ben. Next, Raven later met Carly, who introduced Raven to a group of people with special abilities and realized they acted like snobs around normal people. Then, Raven fights with Nicki when the date of their parties are the same day. Then, Raven was led to a guy named Gabriel and would be going to the dance with both him and Ben Sturky. Later, Raven had to deal with her cousin Andrea who both hate each other. Next, Raven later tried to stop her mother Tanya from becoming a teacher at her school. Then, she went out on a date with an older boy named Matthew who turned out to be immature and gross. Next, Raven helped Chelsea with a boy named Sam, who has the same name as her dog. Then, Raven tried to get out of quality time with her mother for a date with a boy she liked named Ricky. Next, Raven argued with Chelsea about the theme for their opera performance. Then, later got a job as a call-in psychic, but was eventually fired. Next, Raven accidentally gets her father Victor fired from his job at the restaurant, but had a vision about his own restaurant. Then, Raven had a run-in with Santa after opening her Christmas present early. Then, she feared her parents were getting a divorce because of their constant bickering. Finally, her grandmother Viv visited, and Raven learned that Viv was psychic as well. Season 2 Raven began her sophomore year at Bayside High School with her best friends Eddie Thomas and Chelsea Daniels. Raven's ability to see the future caused mayhem and mischief while also doing good. The season begins when Raven has a vision that causes her to think Chelsea and Eddie are dating. Later, Raven is not invited to Alana's Halloween so they try to use a wishing spell, but accidentally they turn into cows. Then, Raven and Alana have a fight over a guy named Devon and knocks Alana into cans of paint. Next, Raven protests about the new school uniforms and joins Alana's group. Later, Raven has a vision of Devon kissing her and takes him on a date with Cory and Devon's sister. Then, Raven has a vision that Cory doesn't get a Valentine. Next, she goes to an Astro Force Five convention with Chelsea in disguise. Later, Raven becomes a model and tries to become a size 2. Then, Raven and her dad get covered in a blue substance when Raven's project explodes. Next, Raven and her mom go to a spa because Miesha, a famous singer, is there. Later, Raven has a vision that Devon gives her a ring. Then, Raven takes over Eddie's radio show when she volunteers to help. Next, Chelsea and Raven fight when Raven takes time off from taking care of a goat to go to a concert. Later, Eddie gets psychic abilities when a comet passes San Francisco. Then, Raven and Chelsea fight because Raven doesn't like the outdoors like Chelsea does. Next, Chelsea gets mad at Raven because she calls her a loser on a dating game show. Later, Raven auditions for Undercover Superstars when she thinks a representative is at her school. Then, Raven and Cory have their own sides of a story where Raven is Mrs. Applebaum's teacher's aide. Next, Cory is terrified of going to the dentist, but Raven ends up with the cavity. Later, Raven and Chelsea get jobs at the Chill Grill and accidentaly book three different parties at the same time. The season ends when Raven invites Alana to a slumber party to create peace. Season 3 In the episode Food for Thought, in a lecture about junk food in the cafeteria, Chelsea broke the tap on the helium tank. Raven then inflated and floated away, but luckily for her, things turned out OK. Season 4 Appearances Season 1 Season 2 Baxter, Raven Baxter, Raven Baxter, Raven Baxter, Raven Baxter, Raven Baxter, Raven Baxter, Raven